


Once

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: In response to a prompt a friend saw on tumblr and sent me, by 'teanshan':"a funny scenario: when they get to he tian's place he tells guan shan to take a shower, which is reasonable enough because he's been lifting boxes all day, so he does. and while he's in the shower, he tian makes the grave mistake ofactuallycooking. he somehow manages to set the stove on fire. guan shan smells the smoke, or hears he tian shouting lol, and comes rushing out in nothing but a wet towel around his waist. you know where im going with this. guanshan flings his towel over the stove and extinguishes the fire, leaving him completely naked. after that I don't know what happens lol"





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a gift to my dear friend Cat, who is the only reason why this fanfiction exists. Thank you for sending me this prompt, dear, I loved writing every single word of it.
> 
> Pardon me for any mistakes, this oneshot was not betaed.
> 
> I hope you like it!

           He Tian had brought him to his big, almost breathtakingly enormous loft after all. Guanshan shouted, writhed, clawed and complained, but at the end there he was, standing in the middle of his least liked person’s needlessly large living room. He had no clue where He Tian was, though, because as soon as they got there, He Tian had vanished in order to do some unknown stuff.

            Fortunately, Guanshan didn’t need to wait for more than five minutes to find out what the devil was up to. He Tian came back carrying a pile of something that resembled cloth. As he got closer, Guanshan could see two pieces of clothing folded on top of a fluffy towel. He knew where it was going and he was intending to deny the offer with all his might, however, before he could even open his mouth, he found himself standing on white cold tiles. Alone. At least He Tian had the decency to close the door behind him.

            “You carried a lot of stuff today.” He heard the voice coming from the other side of the door. “Take a bath, relax, I’ll fix us dinner.”

            The thought of taking a bath at He Tian’s was beyond weird. Relaxing at that house was completely off limits. But He Tian fixing dinner, oh, that won the prize of bizarreness. If Guanshan hadn’t been feeling so shitty due to the previous events, he would have dwelled more about it. However, his head was full, he was feeling like relaxing and He Tian’s bath looked oddly pleasant. Shrugging the insistent shiver that went down his spine, Redhead stripped of his clothes and turned both taps on.

            He sat on the tub’s edge and used the back of his hand to decide when the water’s temperature was perfect. As soon as the warmth filled in the bath, Redhead closed the taps and entered it, moaning lowly upon the delicious sensation the warm water caused when hitting his cold skin. Guanshan closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head on the tub. His hands travelled through his arms, chest, abdomen and thighs, making the water move under his touch.

            Although it felt wonderful, Redhead sadly knew that if he kept on doing that, he would end up sleeping. But if he slept, He Tian would eventually come looking for him and would see him. And if he had done bad enough with Guanshan fully clothed, God knows what he would be capable of doing if he were to find Redhead completely naked, inside his bathtub, completely at his mercy.

            That unpleasant thought made Guanshan suddenly aware of where he was, and it made him start to become flustered. Redhead then decided to take his mind off of the person in the kitchen, so he opened his eyes and looked around. He found a piece of cloth laying on a farther edge, along with a bottle of liquid soap, and that was exactly what he needed at that moment.

            He grabbed the cloth a put a little bit of soap on it, standing up right after doing it. Redhead cleaned himself thoroughly and emptied the tub, turning on the shower in order to rinse the soap. Guanshan then found a shampoo bottle lying and decided that if he was already there, it wouldn’t kill if he washed his hair too. So he grabbed it, poured a little on his hand and massaged his head, feeling relaxed with the light movements his fingers did on his scalp.

            Trying not to think of how he smelled like He Tian, Guanshan dumped his head under the shower water and let the pressure wash his sweat, dirt and worries. It was indeed pleasant. Unfortunately pleasant things never last forever.

            One of Guanshan’s best traits, what made him so good at cooking, would soon prove to be the source of his own ruin. Thanks to his outstanding sense of smell, he could feel that ochre, unpleasant scent. No, it wasn’t He Tian’s scent. He Tian’s scent was a mix of mint and musk, mainly but somewhat refreshing. It was good and Redhead hated himself for the thought even crossing his mind. But the smell he was sensing wasn’t good. It was bad. Bitter. Smokey.

            Smoke.

            Guanshan froze.

            It couldn’t really be smoke, could it?

            “FUCK!”

            After the curse, Redhead moved so fast it looked like he was in auto-pilot.

            With eyes wide and hands shaky, Guanshan grabbed the towel that was sitting beside the sink, covered his nakedness and dashed out of the bathroom. He ran directly to the kitchen, finding He Tian inert in front of the stove. There was smoke everywhere, so much that it made his eyes sting and water. But it wasn’t the main problem. The main problem was that the very stove He Tian was standing in front of was on fire. ON. FIRE.

            Guanshan, being the smart cookie he – sometimes – were, did the only thing he could think of. He pushed He Tian out of the way, grabbed the towel and started to put out the fire with his own hands. As he had acted fairly fast, it was easy enough to extinguish the flames. He took a deep breath and dried the sweat that formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. Guanshan tried to catch his breath, but the smoke and adrenaline weren’t helping. Leaving a relaxing state to immediately enter a stressful one was tiring, after all.

            And then, the rage came.

            “Are you out of your damn mind?” He shouted, hands on He Tian’s shirt, shaking him harshly. “You almost set fire to the whole apartment!” He kept going. “How in the world did you even do that?”

            He Tian didn’t answer. He was already out of his petrified moment, but he was still being dazed by something else. Redhead then realized that not only He Tian was grinning like a fox, he also wasn’t staring at Guanshan. Not at his face, at least. He Tian was staring directly at his dick. And he was almost drooling.

            The following string of events happened in a blink of an eye.

            Guanshan’s eyes widened. His hands let go of He Tian’s shirt and went to the towel. The towel was burning hot and it hurt Redhead’s hand, so he let it go. He then tried to do the only thing he could still do: run. However, how he hadn’t dried himself before darting out of the bathroom to help He Tian, there was a small puddle under his feet. Puddle that combined with the polished floor made him slip, grabbing He Tian’s shirt once more in the process of losing balance and falling down. He Tian was so mesmerized by everything that he couldn’t hold them, and ended up falling as well.

            And then there they were. Guanshan lying flat on the floor, He Tian on top of him and the two bodies pressed flush against one another. Redhead’s face and body changed to a million different shades of red in five seconds, and He Tian kept grinning. That devious grin remained on those equally devious lips for no good reason at all. Because He Tian’s reasons weren’t only bad, but they were also hard. Hard and pressing against Guanshan’s thigh.

            Redhead’s expression was priceless. It started as disgust, became fear, turned into shame and settled into shock. Pure utter shock.

            “Get off, perv.” In his plans, his voice was supposed to sound threatening. But the situation was so surreal and his throat so dry that Guanshan’s voice was nothing much than a soft whisper.

            “You’re hot.” He Tian said, not moving even an inch.

            “You chicken dick!” Guanshan growled.

            “Not chicken dick.” He Tian mumbled. “We actually are the same size.” He argued. The worst part was that Redhead knew he wasn’t lying, as he could feel it perfectly against his leg.

            “You know I meant.” He hissed.

            “Can I kiss you?” He Tian whispered, silky against Guanshan’s chin.

            It shocked Redhead for the second time that night.

            The fact that He Tian desired him wasn’t any news to Guanshan, he wasn’t stupid. He saw the way the other looked at him, devouring Redhead with his eyes. He saw the way he moved around him, testing the waters and invading Guanshan’s personal space whenever he could. He felt the way He Tian had kissed him before, exploring Redhead’s mouth without his permission. God, he felt the way He Tian was hard because of him, because of what he had just witnessed.

            So what really shocked Guanshan was that He Tian was actually asking for permission. Maybe it was because of the scene Redhead made after the first kiss, or maybe it was because he really wanted Guanshan to enjoy it, but Redhead would never be sure. He Tian was and had always been the most indecipherable person he had ever met. Deep down, though, deeper than any feeling left inside Redhead, Guanshan felt flattered. Whatever if it was a guy, someone was actually desiring him and to hell, it felt amazing.

            But at the end, that someone was still He Tian.

            “ _No_.” He answered flatly.

            Or at least he thought he had answered flatly, until he noticed that he hadn’t said a word, just thought of saying it. Blinking twice, blushing furiously and taking a deep breath, Guanshan decided to say the thing that he would – probably – regret forever.

            “Once.”

            It wasn’t necessarily a yes. He was giving He Tian a limited amount. In his messy teenage brain that sounded slightly better. And that sounded better because it gave him a fake sense of control. Limiting He Tian meant that he had kept the control, the same control he had lost many times before.

            “Seriously?” He Tian’s tone wasn’t mocking, surprisingly. He was actually excited. Overly excited.

            “Before I change my mind.” Guanshan replied, knowing better than anyone that it had no turning back now.

            And that was everything that He Tian needed.

            He Tian leaned in, and if Guanshan had his eyes opened, he would be able to tell that he was being careful, almost afraid of scaring Redhead off and losing this unique opportunity. But as his eyes were shut close, he didn’t see it. He also didn’t see when He Tian shook his head and sighed defeated.

            If He Tian were just joking around, he would have found Redhead’s expression one of the funniest things ever, because it was indeed funny. His eyes were so closed that his eyelids were wrinkled. His mouth was just a thin line, lips pressed together hard against each other. Overall, Guanshan’s face was the face of someone waiting for the absolute worst. As he was indeed waiting for the worst, it made sense he was like that. But He Tian wasn’t happy with this. It wasn’t supposed to be another way of torturing Redhead, after all.

            When Guanshan realized that He Tian was taking way too long to get over it, he opened one of his eyes a small bit, finding the other looking at him directly, expressionless. This fact made Redhead open his other eye as well, staring at He Tian, trying to understand. He Tian, on the other hand, raised his body a little and kneeled on the floor, both legs around Guanshan’s. When Redhead realized that he was still lying on the kitchen floor and still naked, his body turned scarlet once more, and his hands flew downwards to cover himself.

            He Tian didn’t say a word the whole time. He pulled Guanshan by the arm, making him sit on the floor and then he took off his shirt. Redhead’s eyes jumped out of their sockets and he tried running, but He Tian’s legs were holding him in place. His heart was thumping loudly and the sweat running down his back was cold. He was right after all, He Tian was indeed capable of attacking him like this.

            But He Tian didn’t. The shirt he took off ended up on Guanshan’s lap, covering him. Redhead looked from his lap to He Tian’s face, completely confused. His head going up and down, trying to understand what was really happening. He didn’t even notice when He Tian raised both hands, grabbing his face by both sides. The motion made him stop the movement, looking directly at the one holding his cheeks.

            “Once, right?” He Tian wanted to be sure. Guanshan nodded. “Close your eyes.” He asked lowly.

            Redhead was nervous, but he was the one to give He Tian permission and he had to get through it one way or another, so he only did what the other said. He closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep, and waited for what was inevitably going to happen.

            The first touch was light, soft and careful. He Tian only placed his lips on top of Guanshan’s, testing the waters. Redhead could feel that the touch wasn’t unpleasant, and he could bear with it just fine. He tried not to jump when He Tian began moving his mouth, lightly nibbling at his bottom lip. Guanshan had no idea on what to do, so he only remained static, feeling He Tian kiss him.

            When He Tian’s tongue pressed between his lips, he remembered. He remembered the time He Tian had kissed him against his will, and it made impossible to contain the involuntary shiver that his whole body did. He Tian’s right hand left Guanshan’s cheek and was lowered to his nape, making slow circle movements, soothing in some kind of way.

            The relaxing feeling made him calmer, and his lips parted just a small bit, still enough for He Tian to invade his mouth. Guanshan would have been lying if he said that he didn’t feel anything when He Tian’s tongue touched his, because trully it was like an electric shock running through all of his body. Redhead was too aware of where they were, who he was with and how he was. But He Tian was persistent and kept moving his tongue inside Guanshan’s mouth, trying to make him correspond.

            At some point, it worked.

            Redhead found himself rolling his tongue against He Tian’s, on a calm and steady pace. He found his hands resting on He Tian’s thighs, feeling the hard muscles under his touch. He found himself actually enjoying the kiss. And that was scary.

            As soon as the realization hit him, Guanshan pushed He Tian with all his might, finishing the kiss so abruptly that a thin line of saliva still connected them in the end. He cleaned his lips with the back of his mouth, not caring if He Tian’s feelings would be hurt with this action or not. Redhead didn’t care about anything; he only cared about the fucking butterflies. He wanted to kill them all.

            “Thanks.” He Tian whispered.

            Redhead didn’t do anything. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t move. He was completely frozen on the spot. Eyes wide, chest tight and heart thumping against his ribs. He was so scared about his reactions that he couldn’t do anything but nothing at all. It was too much information all at once to process and he felt like his head was going to stop working at any moment, just like an overused computer.

            “Can I kiss you again?” He Tian asked when he noticed Redhead wasn’t functioning properly. It was a dick move to take advantage of him when he was on that state, but He Tian weighed the odds and he would’ve never had another opportunity like that one.

            The answer was a light, almost unperceivable, nod.

            With that nod He Tian took the lead once more and closed their mouths together again, flattered that at least, even in his dazed state, Guanshan was corresponding to the kiss since the beginning of it. Their tongues danced calmly, on a slow pace that seemed to be made for them to know each other, to explore with no rush. All of that calmness made He Tian bolder, braver.

            His hands, that before were resting on Guanshan’s cheek and nape, were lowered. They first felt Redhead’s shoulders and arms, molding his skin under He Tian’s touch. Every inch of flash that was touched by those long fingertips felt like burning when it was gone, eager, craving for more. Those same fingertips traced his hands and fingers, so light and fast that it was like a ghost.

            Soon they met his waist. Redhead had always been jumpy when people touched him, so it wasn’t weird when the involuntary flinch happened, and it definitely didn’t stop He Tian. The touch on the waist, opposite to the one on the arms and hands, wasn’t ghost-like. It was firm and assuring. Guanshan knew what He Tian wanted, and He Tian wanted to feel him.

            Guanshan also knew that he had to stop He Tian. He had to stop the wandering hands. He had to stop the skillful tongue. He had to stop it all before it was too late.

            But Redhead was a teenager, and teenagers react.

            It was already too late since the first kiss.

            So when He Tian’s hand pressed against his waist and moved downwards, fiery on his hips, the only thing Guanshan could do was whimper. And the impact that small sound had on He Tian was so intense, as Redhead felt his fingers press harder on his skin, that it was like Guanshan’s body decided to have a reaction of his own, ignoring his mind that was trying to scream in disgust of its own reactions, but could only moan.

            “Fuck, Redhead.” He Tian huffed, frustrated. “You’re gonna be the death of me, do you know that? You’re making things so, but so hard.”

            He Tian wasn’t joking, Redhead was indeed making things hard for him. So hard that it was actually starting to hurt, both his feelings and his body. However, Guanshan, even if it was unconsciously, wasn’t planning on making things easier for him. And that’s exactly why he kept moaning between the kisses and touches. It was completely involuntary, but the reactions it brought from He Tian were so unique that he kept on doing it.

            Little Guanshan realized that we wans’t only bringing reactions from He Tian, but from himself as well. He wasn’t only making things hard for He Tian, but from himself as well. The things were getting so hard for him that he barely noticed when he bucked his hips upwards, meeting He Tian’s on the way. And when his own member touched He Tian’s clothed one, it was the other boy’s time to moan.

            “Shit.” He Tian whispered.

            Reality hit He Tian and it made him get up. Once he was standing he could finally take a good look at Guanshan. He had his skin flushed from head to toe, a light tone of pink that was almost glowing with want. His lean and toned muscles where all in the open, not only to be seen, but also to be admired. But what really made He Tian stop looking and grab Redhead like a sack of potatoes, throwing him over his shoulder, was the fact that He Tian’s shirt, the one that was covering Guanshan’s nakedness, was slightly raised.

            As soon as he got to his bed, He Tian threw Redhead on it, kind of harshly, with a hint of impatience mixed with need. Guanshan, on the other hand, was a mess. A hot mess. The shirt had fallen in the way, so he was once more completely exposed for He Tian to see. And now he couldn’t hide, he couldn’t pretend, he couldn’t deny any longer. Guanshan was aroused by He Tian’s kisses and touches.

            “You’ll be the death of me and I don’t fucking care.” He Tian hissed, repeating his words from earlier.

            He climbed over Guanshan, towering him with his whole body, and Redhead could feel the heat emanating from He Tian. The heat that was almost unbearable, that he wanted to feel on him, but he didn’t know if he could admit it, or even deal with it. Guanshan almost felt thankful when He Tian’s hands found his body once more, tracing his outline with those rough fingers.

            Redhead felt those fingers touch him with a combination of care and roughness, which would sound impossible, but were perfectly fine if the one person doing it was He Tian. He felt the fingers trace his arms and hands, going up and down in straight and circle motions. He felt the fingers grab his wrists and bring his hands to He Tian’s neck, and the moment his own fingers touched He Tian’s black thick and weirdly soft hair, all Guanshan could think was how he wanted to tangle his hands on it.

            And as the initial surprise feeling had already faded, that was exactly what Redhead did. He tangled his fingers between the black hair and pulled He Tian closer, locking his lips with He Tian’s once more. While their mouths danced together, tongues fighting to feel each other, He Tian’s hands kept wandering around Guanshan’s body. They kept wandering against that lean body, feeling it tremble against his touch, hearing it cry for more.

            Guanshan was trying not to be vocal. A tiny part of his conscience was screaming to him, telling him how he gave in too easily, shouting how much of a horny teenager he had become. Redhead was trying to push that voice away, to ignore what it was saying and only feel the moment. The fight against the voice was showing to be a hard thing, but as soon as He Tian’s fingertips brushed lightly against his chest, the voice inside his head died. And the voice that came from his throat was more alive than ever.

            He would have never guessed, but he had sensitive nipples. He discovered it at the moment when He Tian’s fingertips hovered against it, half testing and half teasing. The touch was light, but enough to send shivers down his spine and to leave him wanting more. Guanshan was amazed by how it felt when rough and dry skin touched it, so he wondered how it would feel if something soft and wet were in its place. As that soft and wet thing was busier inside his mouth, Redhead decided to feel content with what he had at the moment.

            Barely knew him that soon his desires would be attended.

            Even though he wanted to pull He Tian closer once again when their mouths parted, he didn’t. Guanshan didn’t want his actions to contradict his words more than they had already contradicted.

            He Tian’s mouth found its way to Guanshan’s neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses wherever it went. He started at the side, going upwards to Redhead’s ear, and then going downwards to his throat. Each time he changed places, the kisses grew hungrier. His teeth found Guanshan’s earlobe, nipping and sucking on it. Redhead didn’t notice, but at some point he had turned his head over, giving He Tian all the access he needed to work on his neck.

            He could have been marked, but he was feeling way too lightheaded to think so deeply about it. The way He Tian’s hands held his waist, the way He Tian’s crotch was pressed against his own, and the way He Tian’s mouth kissed, bit and licked him made his brain become nothing more than a huge pile of mush. There was so much happening at that moment that his thinking ability was stolen from him.

            Guanshan was starting to feel impatient, though. As He Tian’s kisses grew hotter and wetter, Redhead could only focus on how hard he was, and how bad he needed release. That thought made his hips buck upwards, brushing his erection against He Tian’s once more. He also felt He Tian go stiff when it happened, and stop kissing him. He felt He Tian’s lips move, smiling against his neck. He felt He Tian’s right hand leave his waist, going down.

            That hand traced his abs and hips, massaging them softly. That hand traced his thighs, sometimes squeezing it lightly. That hand traced everywhere around Guanshan’s dick, and that was making him crazy. He wanted to be touched so bad that he took advantage of his fingers on He Tian’s hair, and pulled his head, glaring at him when their eyes met.

            He Tian knew exactly what those eyes meant. He could almost hear Guanshan threatening him, saying that if he kept playing with him in order to make him beg he would simply get up, put on his clothes and leave. That was how intense Guanshan’s glare was. How He Tian didn’t want Redhead to leave, especially because he was finally at his mercy, he decided to comply.

            His right hand circled the base of Redhead’s cock, tightening the grip at first, but loosening it afterwards. He Tian kept looking at Guanshan’s face as his hand moved, he didn’t want to lose a single reaction from the redhead under him. From his redhead. And the reactions were beyond what he thought.

            The way Guanshan’s eyes closed whenever he tightened the hold. The way Guanshan’s breath hitched whenever his thumb brushed against the head. The way Guanshan’s throat made a low whimper whenever he pumped it up and down. The way Guanshan’s teeth bit his lip whenever he pressed the slit. The way Guanshan’s back arched whenever his other hand circled his nipple.

            He Tian could keep torturing Redhead for ages, he could keep things slow in order to record every single reaction inside his brain. But more than slowly engraving the image, He Tian wanted to see Guanshan’s ruin. He wanted to see him writhe and moan and come undone under his touches. He wanted to show Redhead that no matter how much he denied, he wanted He Tian as bad as He Tian wanted him.

            That was the only reason why He Tian not only picked up speed, but also lowered his head to Guanshan’s torso, denying himself from the wonderful view he was having.

            At first he would have thought it was a bad idea, that seeing Redhead’s reactions were the best thing he could ever get. But all of this was pushed aside when his tongue found Guanshan’s nipples, turning the low whimpers into loud and shameless moans.

            He Tian was making Guanshan feel good like he had never felt before, and Guanshan hated them both because of that.

            Luckily for both of them, everything was too hot and too intense to think about hate. Guanshan was more worried about getting his release than hating He Tian for being the one providing it. That was the only reason why his hips were bucking forward to meet He Tian’s pumping motion, that was the only reason why he was moaning like his life depended on it, that was the only reason why he wasn’t pushing He Tian away, screaming and crying.

           Or at least that was what he repeated to himself.

           When He Tian suddenly stopped jerking him, Guanshan had to fight against himself in order to not complain. In theory he didn’t want that to happen, so he had to act like it, even if it meant suffering. The only thing he wasn’t waiting for was to He Tian to not only get out of the bed, but also push his sweatpants and underwear down, matching Redhead’s nakedness.

           He wasn’t lying when he said they were the same size.

           And Guanshan shouldn’t be staring.

           And his dick shouldn’t feel more aroused after seeing He Tian naked.

           But Guanshan did stare and he did feel more aroused.

           Fucking hormones.

           “Now we’re even.” He Tian said with a big smile resting on his lips.

           Redhead didn’t care if they were even or not. He had long forgotten that everything had begun because He Tian saw him naked. The only things Guanshan cared about was how much he needed his dick to be touched, and how bad he wanted He Tian’s mouth against his own.

           It didn’t take long for his wish to be fulfilled.

           He Tian soon joined him on the bed again, straddling his legs like he had done when they were on the floor. Guanshan could not only see him standing on all his glory, but he could also feel it. Redhead could feel He Tian’s dick pressing against his own and it was scarily good. It was hard and hot, and the first thing that crossed his mind was how it would feel if he moved.

           “Open your legs.” He Tian asked. Guanshan’s eyes widened with the request, as he could think what it would lead if he was to comply, and that’s why He Tian added. “I’m not doing anything weird, trust me.”

           Trusting He Tian was never an option, in the first place, but how Redhead was being weirdly complacent and he indeed hadn’t done anything weirder, he decided to do as he was told. Clumsily, Guanshan moved one leg, then the other, waiting to He Tian to fit in the middle of them. And there they were, in a position Redhead would have never thought he would have been: he lying on the bed, legs spread, completely naked, and He Tian kneeling in the middle of them, also naked, and both of them hard, uncomfortably hard.

           Guanshan was about to break his own vow of not begging when He Tian finally decided to do something.

           That something was the reason why Redhead held his breath for a few seconds, because if he didn’t, something really embarrassing and sexual would leave his mouth. Again. He Tian had made his lower body meet Guanshan’s, both dicks flushed against each other. The heat it brought with the touch was so good that it was almost unbelievable.

          Soon He Tian began grinding against Redhead. His hips going up and down, their cocks getting hotter and wetter with the motion. The feeling of He Tian’s erection against his own, combined with the motion made Guanshan momentarily forget who he was with, and before he could stop himself, his hands were holding He Tian’s ass and his hips were bucking forwards, meeting his movements.

          The friction made them both lose their sanity and drown in pleasure, speeding up their movements in order to get the most out of it. Guanshan whimpered lazily, his voice coming out in a mix of crying for more and whispers of He Tian’s name between pants. He Tian, on the other hand, felt like if he didn’t get his release soon, he would explode, so hard Guanshan’s voice was hitting him.

           “Fuck, _Tian_ , I’m so close.” It was the first coherent sentence Redhead said since the very first beginning, and the effects it had on He Tian’s were immediate.

           His hand flew downwards, grabbing both erections and pumping them together, as his hips kept on grinding. His mouth covered Guanshan’s with a wet and sloppy kiss, as they didn’t really know if they wanted to focus on their tongues or their cocks.

           As soon as He Tian felt Redhead shake and his back arc, he left his mouth and turned all of his attention to their dicks. His free hand circled one of Guanshan’s nipples that were long forgotten, and that was enough to push him over the edge. With an extended moan and spasms going through all of his body, Redhead came in thick and long strings, painting his abs, chest and He Tian’s hand in white.

           It didn’t take long for He Tian to follow. The face Guanshan made when he had his orgasm, combined with the moan that left his throat were overwhelming, and soon He Tian was also coming all over Guanshan’s abs, chest and his own hand.

           He rolled to the other side of his bed, breath uneven and heart thumping hard against his chest. If someone asked him what he was feeling at that right moment, besides the afterglow, He Tian wouldn’t be able to answer. But worse than He Tian, Guanshan had no idea on how he would face everything from now on.

          “It was…” He Tian started talking, but he was soon interrupted by Guanshan.

          “Don’t talk.” He said short and rude. He Tian cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

          But as soon as the good things end, the reality insists in knocking on everybody’s doors. Reality wasn’t that nice with Redhead, though. Reality knocked the door down and punched him on the face, showing him everything that had happened, that he had done and that he would regret. Reality made Guanshan aware of everything, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. 

          Not knowing how to deal with it, however, was a two-edged knife. Half of him wanted to run away and never look back. The other half of him wanted to jump on He Tian and do it all over again. That second half was slowly taking over his feeling, and he could feel that his dick was growing hard once more. Unluckily for him, He Tian noticed it was happening.

          “You can always ask, I’m not saying no to it.” He Tian said, his tone mocking.

          Guanshan decided to let the second half win, which made him roll over He Tian and sit on his thighs, straddling his legs. His cock was already half hard, his nipples were erect, his cheeks were flushed and he emanated need. It didn’t even take a second for him to lean in and take He Tian’s lips on a hungry kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue, controlling the speed.

          His hips grinded against He Tian’s, hardening him with the movement. His tongue devoured He Tian, exploring every inch of his mouth, so eager and compliant that it felt like Redhead was possessed. Maybe he was indeed possessed, but He Tian had better things to worry about. Things like how his dick was getting harder and harder and how Guanshan’s ass fit his hands perfectly.

           Redhead didn’t know if it was his own moan when He Tian squeezed his ass, or if it was the fact that He Tian was squeezing his ass, or maybe it was the way he felt when his ass was squeezed, but one of those things made him push He Tian abruptly, get out of the bed and run.

           He ran to the bathroom, cleaned all the mess that was going on his chest and abs, put on the clothes that were still sitting beside the sink and left.

           The last thing Guanshan could hear when the front door closed behind him was:

           “ **COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT, I’M STILL HARD!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tease you guys too much?
> 
> Good!
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> Gong Liya.


End file.
